Sinlevifobia
by odlarr
Summary: Eren era nomofóbico. Pasaba horas y horas con el pequeño aparato de última tecnología en mano. A Eren le gustaba su psicoterapeuta, quizá también fuera Sinlevifóbico. [AU / Drabble / RiRen Ereri]


**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es el gran Hajime Isayama. Únicamente la trama es mía.

Las notas, mas abajo.

* * *

Eren era nomofóbico.

Pasaba horas y horas con el pequeño aparato de última tecnología en mano, escribiendo, editando imágenes, jugando, stalkeando perfiles de famosos y amigos en las redes sociales, y hasta leyendo divertidas historias de sus cánones favoritos hechas por amateurs.

Intentaba siempre tener alguna aplicación nueva para entretenerse durante sus aburridas clases en la Facultad de Medicina y en los periodos de descanso, e inclusive había comprado un pequeño cargador portátil para evitar la terrible angustia de quedarse sin batería estando fuera de casa.

Sin su teléfono no era nadie _-por más que sus padres dijeran lo contrario-_ : de sus alarmas dependía para levantarse y llegar a tiempo a clases _-sólo si no se había trasnochado jugando con él, en esos casos ni su mamá podía hacer algo-_ ; en las notas podía escribir cosas importantes como la clave de su cuenta en el banco, contraseña de email o anotar el nombre de una canción que deseaba descargar y no quería que se le olvidara; con el navegador podía salir de un apuro cuando olvidaba investigar la tarea o fácilmente podían enviarle las respuestas de una prueba si no había estudiado; usaba la grabadora para registrar lo que decían sus profesores durante las clases sin tener que hacer apuntes en la libreta; del calendario se valía para recordar las fechas importantes y hasta los cumpleaños de sus padres... Sí, tenía mala memoria, ¿y qué? Para eso tenía su siempre útil teléfono.

Y esos apenas eran los usos que le daba a las aplicaciones base. Estaba demás hablar de sus aplicaciones para leer mangas y sus juegos. Tener el equipo consigo representaba un sin fin de posibilidades para matar el ocio y un medio de comunicación efectivo.

Nunca pensaba en su condición como una enfermedad hasta que por motivos que escapaban de su control, no podía usar a su pequeño. Odiaba la sensación de angustia que se condensaba en su estómago y le hacía rumiar hasta las lágrimas cuando no podía disponer de su tercer brazo _-por supuesto, se refería a su móvil, ¿a qué más sino?-._

Pero la última vez fue la tapa del frasco para sus padres: por las prisas, salió de casa dejándose el móvil y las llaves de esta adentro. Fueron eternas horas de angustia en la Facultad y luego frente a la puerta de su casa, esperando malhumorado a que alguno de sus progenitores hiciera acto de presencia y le evitara una alopecia avanzada.

Desde esa ocasión, en la que había gritado a sus padres por algo de lo que no tenían la culpa, y estos le habían visto tomar el aparato en manos como si se tratara de la Piedra Filosofal o la cura del SIDA, decidieron que sería bueno para él asistir a consultas de Psicoterapia.

Aunque reconocía su propia dependencia hacia su móvil, no creyó necesario ir al médico por senda tontería. Después de todo, de tantas fobias existentes, a él, para bien o para mal, le había tocado una relativamente normal. Pero sus padres no cedieron.

Psicoterapia o abstinencia absoluta. No tuvo mucha opción.

De esa forma, resignado, se dirigió algunos días después a su primera consulta. Esperando nervioso en la salita con olor a desinfectante industrial, mientras cambiaba su tono de mensajes y le hacía carantoñas a la cámara frontal. Su nombre se escuchó por el altavoz, y poniéndose de pie se encaminó hacia la puerta donde estaría el especialista que sólo le diría algo que ya sabía. Tamaña perdida se tiempo y dinero.

Dos horas después, salía con un raro sentimiento en el pecho, algo calentito se había asentado ahí. Al pasar junto a la secretaria, esta le sonrió tranquilizadora, pareciendo acostumbrada a que los pacientes salieran cohibidos después de su primera vez. Y de camino al ascensor no logró sacarse de la mente las dos horas que habia pasado con su nuevo psicoterapeuta.

Era un pelinegro compacto, con los ojos como un día nublado, bastante serio y muy guapo. Ellos simplemente hablaron, o mejor dicho, él hablo y el azabache únicamente dijo lo suficiente para motivarle a seguir, comentando sobre la Facultad, sus amigos, sus padres, las notas, sus planes a futuro. Su voz sedosa lo había obnubilado, y el contacto de sus manos cuando se despidieron le ruborizó el rostro. Le habría gustado quedarse un poco más.

Por un momento, felizmente se había olvidado de su-

Ay no, ay no, no, no, **¡NO!** Su estómago se revolvió y el corazón empezó a andarle rápido, la migraña comenzando como pequeños destellos de dolor tras sus ojos mientras palpaba sus bolsillos, ¿dónde mierda había dejado el móvil? ¿tanto le había distraído el pelinegro?

Giró en redondo para correr hacia el consultorio con el corazón desbocado cuando se encontró de frente con el especialista Ackerman.

-Progresas bastante rápido -dijo, tendiéndole el móvil que seguramente había dejado olvidado en el escritorio.

-G-Gracias... -avergonzado lo tomó, rozando sus dedos con los pálidos del azabache.

-Hasta el mes que viene, Eren -los ojos azul plata le observaron fijamente, y el calorsito en su pecho volvió a emanar.

Quería decirle que podía quedarse con el otro rato, que no quería irse aún. Pero calló y con una sonrisa se despidió, no era ni de cerca el último paciente de ese día. Y nada le aseguraba que el psicoterapeuta quisiera lo mismo.

-Hasta el mes que viene -suspiró anhelante, y abordando el asensor, pensó en que deseaba que el mes pasara pronto.

Ya estando en casa, horas después, recibió un WhatsApp que le aceleró el corazón y le anudó el estómago. Misteriosamente "Levi Ackerman, psicoterapeuta", _-contacto que no recordaba haber registrado-_ , le había escrito por motivos _meramente profesionales_. De nuevo aquella sensación calentita le embargaba.

Dudaba poder separarse de su teléfono móvil ahora, sabiendo que el azabache le escribiría para _saber de sus progresos._ Al menos ahora tenía una buena excusa para seguirlo usando frecuentemente, ya luego se las arreglaría para no depender tanto de él.

Pensando en cómo se había sentido con el ojigris y al ver el mensaje que este le había enviado, encontró similitudes con los síntomas de su condición, por lo que decidió buscar por el navegador alguna fobia relacionada con "calidez desconocida en el cuerpo" o "lejos de una persona específica", dado que no consideraba "Sinlevifobia", un término adecuado para hablar con su psicoterapeuta en la consulta del mes siguiente.

* * *

¡Hola, holaaa! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. La idea se me ocurrió ahora en la mañana cuando no pude ir a clases por trasnocharme leyendo mangas en teléfono xD tooodooo lo que sale aquí, a excepción del psicoterapeuta sexy, es parte de mi día a día jajajaja, un reflejo de mi vida.

No soy nomofóbica pero ciertamente me angustio cuando por alguna razón no tengo mi teléfono conmigo _(esta historia la escribí en él, de hecho)._ y me pareció una idea graciosa e interesante. Por cierto, el nombre de la historia y el contexto lo dice todo, pero para quienes no entendieron "Sinlevifobia" vendría siendo Fobia a estar Sin Levi.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si comentan, díganme cualea son sus apps favoritas de su teléfono móvil y cuál es la app base que mas usan, las mías son variadas, principalmente Los SimsFreeplay y Manga Rock, entre otras jajaja (si, mi teléfono sirve mas para tontear que para cumplir las funciones de un teléfono) y sin la alarma de verdad no soy nadie xD

Y bueno, hasta aquí. Nos estamos leyendo por ahí, ¡saludos y besos de hamster a todos!


End file.
